Save the Platypuses
by Boolia
Summary: During their trip down under, Phineas and Ferb learn that the platypuses throughout Australia are disappearing. Can they find out who is poaching the platypuses and put a stop to it with their new Aussie friends? Perry and his platypus family help too.
1. Chapter 1

Save the Platypuses

Chapter 1

_"So, Perry_," Phineas said to his pet who was in his kennel. The family was at the Dansville International Airport, waiting to go on their trip to Australia. "Are you ready to go to Australia? There will be tons of platypuses like you." Perry chattered in reply. "I know you can't wait to go like we are."

Perry smiled. It was true. The aquatic mammal couldn't wait to get to his home country and continent. He hoped Major Monogram didn't call and he'd have to fake being sick again. He hoped Doofenshmirtz would get a temporary nemesis, or better yet, wait to try to take over the Tri-State Area until he returned. He didn't want to miss out on this trip with his family.

The PA system came on telling them that Platyair, flight 192, their airplane, was getting ready to board. Linda looked at her daughter, who was texting on her cellphone.

"_Okay, Candace_." Linda said. "We're about to board. You're going to have to put that away now."

_"Yeah, yeah_, Mom." Candace responded. "I will."

They were the next ones in line and Candace was still texting, Linda sighed and snatched it from the teen's hands.

"_Mom!_" Candace complained. "I was texting Stacy."

"I thought I told you to put this thing away." Candace blinked in confusion.

_"You did_? I must've been too busy texting to listen. Just let me finish and turn it off." Candace tried to grab it, but her mom held it above her. "_Mom_!"

"You promise to put it away before we board?"

_"Yeah, yeah_, I promise. Just give me my phone!" Linda arched an eyebrow. Candace stopped and smiled lamely. "_Please?_" Linda gave the phone to her daughter, already having a doubt. Candace continued texting.

Lawrence and Linda put away their passports when the lady behind the desk said that they could board. Linda looked at Candace, who was still texting. She sighed.

_"Candace_!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Candace apologized. "I will put it away when we take off. I promise." Linda sighed again.

"That's what you said when we were next in line."

"Well, that was when I thought of more to type to Stacy. I really promise this time." Linda sighed again.

"I know how you feel." The lady said to Linda. "I have five teenagers at home."

"I feel so bad for you." Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

"Will we be this stubborn when we're teenagers, Ferb?" Ferb shrugged.

"I think girls are the ones that might be more difficult." He said. "But, I might be wrong." Phineas handed Perry to the woman.

"Can you put Perry in the baggage compartment?" He asked. "We wanted to have him until we board." The woman nodded.

"Sure." She replied and went over to see the pet. "_Oh,_ a platypus! He'll feel right at home." The woman grabbed Perry's kennel. "I'll make sure he has a wonderful flight. You all have a wonderful flight too."

"Thanks." The kids, Candace, and their parents entered the jetway.

"_Hey!"_ Phineas said, beaming at the platypus insignia on the door of the plane. "A platypus insignia!"

"Well, this is Platyair." Ferb pointed out. "So, it's not really a big surprise."

"I know; it's just so cool seeing it." He and his family continued going on the plane.

When the PA system came on, telling everybody to turn off their electrical devices until at a point in the air and no cellphones for the whole flight, Candace was still on her phone. Linda noticed this from her seat behind, and snatched it away.

"_Mom_!" The teenager complained. "I was just about to shut it off and put it away!"

"Well, I did it for you." Linda told her, showing her that she had indeed, shut the phone. "Now, put it away dear." She gave it to her daughter. Candace groaned as she laid back in the seat.

"Teenage problems?" Asked the Australian woman next to Linda.

"Yeah." Linda answered.

"I have teenage problems with my daughter too. She really means well though."

"Yeah, Candace does too."

"_Mum problems?"_ The teenaged girl asked her with her Australian accent.

_"Yeah_." Candace replied. "Mom problems."

"Same here. My mum makes me crack a fruity." Candace looked at her, confused.

"_Huh?"_

"Oh, it's Australian slang. It means go crazy, mad, insane."

"Oh. Do you brothers do that?"

_"Huh_?"

"You know, do your brothers make you crack…you know."

"I only have one little brother and a sister. They're twins. And yes, yes they do make me crack a fruity."

"Do they build stuff like a roller coaster, or a rocket to the moon? Do you try to tell your mom about it, trying to bust them, but no matter what you do, it disappears without a trace?"

"No; my siblings do other stuff that drives me off the wall."

"Oh."

"By the way, I'm Kym." Kym offered Candace her hand. Candace shook it.

"Hi Kym, I'm Candace."

"If you're going to watch on the in-flight TV, I have a show that you might like."

"Okay, cool."

Phineas sat by two other kids; they both looked like they were around his age. The boy was reading a book. The girl was watching TV on the in-flight TV.

_"Hello_." He greeted them. "I'm Phineas." The girl paused the show she was watching and took out her ear buds so she could talk.

_"G'day_!" The two kids said at once, the boy not looking away from his book. They too had Australian accents.

"I'm Sydney." Said the girl.

"An Aussie named Sydney." Phineas said. "That's neat." Sydney smiled. She gestured towards the boy. "And this is my brother, Nate." Phineas saw the book that Nate was reading: 'Platypus Police Squad: The Ostrich Conspiracy'. Sydney went back to her TV watching.

"Oh, you like those books too?" He asked. "Have you read the first one?" Nate looked at him.

"Yes; I love these books because they have my favorite animals; platypuses."

_"Cool_! You know my stepbrother and I own a pet platypus." Nate's eyes grew big.

_"Really_?" Phineas nodded.

"His name's Perry."

"That's so neat. I thought platypuses are only native in Australia. I didn't know they were in the US too."

"Yeah, we have tons of them in Dansville. It's weird, but we do."

"You'd think they'd be illegal to own, or the males at least because of them being venomous 'n all."

"Our mayor did try to take platypuses away from us, but ever since one saved his life, he changed the law so we can own them again."

"That's nice. It must've been heartbreaking thinking that you could no longer own Perry."

"Oh, it was. But once the mayor made it legal again, we were happy. Ferb and I won't know what we'll do without Perry. Oh, and Perry did accidently strike me with his barbs once. I had to go to the hospital, but it's okay, Ferb and I made sure that it wouldn't happen again by making a special shot that got rid of the poison. Poor guy, though. He must've thought that it was all his fault. He must've felt terrible about it."

"How do you know?"

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that he knows what's going on and he understands us."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah." He then changed the subject. "Do you want to see him after we land?" Nate looked at him again.

_"Can I?"_ Phineas nodded.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure my parents won't mind." Nate smiled.

"Thanks, mate; I'm sure my parents won't mind either." Phineas smiled too.

_"Perfect_; it's settled then! When we land, find us in the baggage claim, and I'll show you Perry."

"I can't wait!" He looked at the show that her sister was watching that showed a teenager fighting bad guys. "You know what'll be cool? A platypus secret agent!"

"Yeah, yeah, that would be cool. It would be awesome if Perry was one, but he's just an ordinally pet platypus, and we love him just the same."

"Where do you work?" The Australian man next to Lawrence asked.

"I work in the antique business."

"Ah, I'm a mechanic. By the way, I'm Brian." The two men shook hands.

"I'm Lawrence."

Sixteen hours later, they landed at the Sydney Airport. The families got up, grabbed their carry-ons, and waited so they could get off the plane. Candace and Kym traded emails before they left. Candace was shocked that Kym was spelled with a 'y' instead of an 'I'.

"I didn't know Kym could be spelled with a 'y'. I always thought it was only 'I'."

"Well, not with my name. Remember it; if you spell it with a 'I' in my email address, you won't get me."

"Okay; I'll try not to. I'll do it as written here. Oh, and thank you for introducing me to those shows about those two alien human girls and the mermaids and Merman. They were interesting." The two girls then bid farewell to each other, and left the aircraft.

Phineas raced for his parents when he saw them in the gate. Candace was texting on her cellphone once again. He told them about Nate and Sydney, and asked if it was okay if they could meet Perry.

"I don't see why not." Linda said. She looked at her husband. "Lawrence?"

"If we don't miss our taxi, it's okay." Phineas smiled.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad. I knew you wouldn't mind." And so, they all went to the baggage claim to claim their other luggage.

_"Hey, Perry_!" Phineas greeted the platypus after grabbing his kennel off the baggage claim. "How was your flight in the baggage compartment?" Perry had just woken up. He looked at his owner. He was glad they had landed. It was boring in the baggage claim. Having Mr. Squeaks in with him didn't help. He didn't have Biff and Pinky with him to entertain him with backstories. He just stayed in his kennel the whole flight.

_"Yo, Phineas_!" Phineas heard Nate shout. Phineas turned around and saw Nate running his way. His sister, parents, and even Kym were following him. Kym too, was texting on her cellphone. Phineas smiled.

_"Yo, Nate_!" He looked at his family. "Ferb, Mom, Dad, Candace, this is Nate and Sydney."

When the parents got the luggage, they too, looked at Nate, Sydney, Kym, and their parents. They both smiled.

_"G'day_!" Nate's dad greeted.

"Long time no see, Lisa." Linda greeted the mom.

"You too, Brian." Lawrence said to the dad. Linda then nudged her daughter. "Candace, be nice." Lisa nudged her as well.

_"Kym_," She said. "Put that away. We're meeting new people. Be polite." The two teenagers put down their phones and looked at each other in shock.

"Oh, hi, Kym!"

"G'day, Candace."

"Was this the girl you were sitting with?" Linda asked. Candace nodded.

"Mom. This is Kym, with a y." Candace told her mom.

"Mum, this is my new friend Candace." Kym said to her mother. As they all talked to each other, Phineas showed Perry to Nate.

"This is Perry." He introduced the mammal. Nate bent down to look at Perry.

"_Yep_; that's a platypus all right." He waved to him. "G'day, Perry. I sat with your owner and we are now friends. It's so good to finally meet you. My all-time favorite animal are platypuses." Perry chattered.

"_Hey,_ a platypus!" Sydney said, looking at Perry.

"This is Perry, sis. Phineas and his stepbrother own him. It's legal to own platypuses in Danville where they live." Sydney looked at Phineas.

"You're so lucky."

"And who do we have here?" Brian wanted to know, looking at Perry. Their mom did as well.

_"Mum, Dad_; this is Perry, Phineas' pet platypus." The parents looked surprised at first, but then smiled.

"Nate wants to own a platypus." The father said. "But we never got around to it."

"We better get going, Linda." Lawrence told her. "Or we'll have a long wait for another taxi."

_ "Okay_," She looked at her children. "Say good-bye, kids." The kids said goodbye to their new friends.

"_Cheerio!"_ Kym said.

_"Ta-ta_!" Sydney added.

"_Hooroo_!" Nate put in. Phineas was confused.

_"Hoo, what_?" He questioned out loud.

_"Hooroo_! We're all saying goodbye in Australia."

"Oh, well, _hooroo _then!" The Flynn-Fletchers left.

While riding in the taxi, Phineas sat Perry's kennel on his lap so that the platypus could see the view of the Indian Ocean outside.

"Take a gander, Pers." He told his pet. "This is Australia." Perry looked at it with content, enjoying the view of his home country.

As his family was leaving their hotel room for the evening, Perry quickly darted out of the room, careful so he wouldn't be noticed. He hid until they were out of sight. He then used the elevator and went down to the lobby (luckily, he was the only one in it).

He went outside and strolled about. This was his home country and his home continent and he haven't been here for years; there was no _way_ he was going to be cooped in the hotel room!

A half an hour went by, and Perry couldn't believe whom he saw by the Indian Ocean. It was his platypus family: Meredith, Amy, and Abby! He was so happy that he bolted to them.

_"Meredith! Abby! Amy_!" He called. They looked his way and smiles all appeared on their faces.

_"Perry!_" Meredith said with glee. "What are you doing here?"

"My family and I are on vacation here." Perry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We went back onto one of those winged monsters that carry humans…"  
"Airplanes." Perry corrected.

"_Anyways,_ we boarded into one and came back here. I didn't open the

window this time."

"That's good." He looked around. "Where's Andy?"

Before he could hear his answer, Andy hopped out of the ocean with a fish in his bill.

"Oh, hey Perry." He said, his voice muffled so it was hard to understand. His eyes then widened. "_Perry_?!" He swallowed the fish right down and ran to his brother. _"Hey, bro_! It's been a while; how you doin'?" Perry smiled.

"I'm doing good." He answered. "How are all of you?"

"Good!" They all replied.

"Well, that's good."

"I can't say the same for the sake of our species." Amy said. Perry was confused.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know. Abby nudged her.

_"Amy_!"" She whined. _"Don't_; it'll only make him worry!"

"Worry about what?" Perry asked. "What's going on?"

"We better tell him." Meredith told her sisters. Her sisters sighed. The youngest platypus was right. He needed to know. Abby looked her eldest brother in the eye.

_"Perry_," She began. "Our species are disappearing."

_"What_?" Perry questioned.

"There are fewer and fewer platypuses each and every day. They're being hunted down."

"That's _terrible_!"

"But, don't worry, Perry." Meredith assured him. "I'm sure the humans will do something about it, now _come on_; let's catch up with our brother."

"_Yeah, okay_." Perry agreed. "I hope they do something about it too."

The next morning, the Flynn-Fletchers went to the zoo.

They had just closed the door when Perry awoke.

If Perry were just a normal pet, he would've been disappointed because he couldn't escape, but luckily he was an agent. He got a lock pick from under the blanket in his kennel, went to the door of the hotel room, and picked the lock. When it clicked, he opened the door, shut it behind him, and went down the stairs. He was careful not to be noticed.

When looking at the kangaroo exhibit, Phineas couldn't believe whom he saw. Nate noticed him and raced over.

"_Yo, Phineas_!" He shouted.

_"Yo, Nate!"_ He said back. "So, you like the zoo?" Phineas nodded.

"Sure do! It has some animals that we don't have at our zoo at home."

"Did you see the platypus exhibit?"

"No, not yet."

"Well when you do, you'll love it! I know I do! We've been here like a thousand times and whenever we see the platypus exhibit, well, we never get tired of it; it's like seeing it for the first time!" Phineas smiled.

"I'm sure we would love it. Talking about it is making me want to go right now, but I think we are going to see more animals until we get to them."

"Well, I better get to my back to my family. Hooroo! Enjoy the zoo!"

_"Hooroo_; I will!" Nate went back to his family and Phineas went back to his.

_ "Come on, Mom_!" Phineas shouted to her, running after seeing a sign pointing to the platypus exhibit. "The platypus exhibit is this way!"

"_We're coming; we're coming_." Linda told her excited son.

"I can't believe you want to see platypuses." Candace said. "We got one at home."

"_Yeah_, but Nate said I'll love it! Perry'll miss out! Oh well, he'll see them in the pictures we show him. Now, _come on_!" He ran ahead. Linda and Lawrence smiled at each other as they followed their excited son. Ferb and Candace did too.

As soon as Phineas got there, he looked around. His smile faded when he didn't see any platypuses. His family caught up behind him.

_ "Hey_; where are the platypuses?" He asked out loud.

"I don't know, honey." Linda told him.

"Maybe you scared all of them off." Candace spoke.

"I'm sure they're hiding." Lawrence assured him. "If we stay put for a few minutes, I'm sure they'll come."

"I don't think so." They heard a familiar voice. They looked and saw Nate and his family next to them. Nate was on the fence. "We've been here almost ten minutes and we haven't seen then."

"I suggested we move on and come back later." Brian said. "But, Nate and Sydney wanted to stay here."

"I don't know why." Kym added. "They don't seem to be out right now.'

"We should ask." Sydney suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Nate agreed. Kym groaned.

"You should've asked a while ago!" She told them.

"Well we didn't think of it until now." Kym rolled her eyes.

"I thought of it a while ago."

"Maybe you should've asked a while ago." Candace suggested. Kym sighed.

"I should've." A zookeeper passed nearby. Nate, Phineas, Sydney, and Ferb went to her.

_"Excuse me_!" Nate said to her. The zookeeper stopped and looked down at him. "Where are the platypuses? We haven't seen them for a long time." The woman frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry; we don't have them anymore. We meant to have a sign up telling zoogoers like you kids, but never got around to it I guess." The kids were confused.

"Why do you not have them anymore?" Phineas wanted to know. The zookeeper looked at him. She then sighed, hating to have to tell what she was about to tell them.

She told them what Abby had told Perry.

"I'm afraid," She continued. "That if they keep disappearing like this; platypuses will soon become extinct."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Extinct_?" Phineas questioned. The zookeeper sadly nodded.

"Platypuses in the wild are being killed. The poacher who is doing this horrendous thing is wanted throughout Australia, but so far, nobody had found him."

"That's terrible!" Sydney said. "I hope they find him soon before it's too late. He deserves to go to jail. Poaching is wrong!" The zookeeper nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I hope they find him too."

"But, why would the platypuses disappear here?" Nate asked. The zookeeper shrugged.

"One morning they were just gone. Every single one of them."

"Hmmm, I wonder why." Phineas wondered out loud. The zookeeper shrugged again.

"Don't know, but if you kids see them, tell an adult, and let the police handle it."

"We will!" The kids promised and the zookeeper left.

"Well," Brian said to Nate and Sydney. "Shall we continue?" Nate looked at his father.

"Dad, how can we continue after hearing about this?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Sydney added. "How can we, Dad?" Their dad shrugged.

"You just want to go home, then?" He questioned them.

"Yeah." Nate said. "I think we better."

"I think we better too." Sydney put in. "This will just ruin our day."

"What are you two going to do at home then?" Kym wanted to know. "I mean since we're going home earlier, I can get ready for my date with Jontae."

_"Ooh_!" Candace said. "_Jontae_; I like that name." Kym turned to Candace.

"I _know_, right? He's cute _and_ he has a cute name!"

_"Man,_ talk about a win-win! Jeremy is my boyfriend."

"That's a nice name."

"I _know_, right? And he's cute with a capitol 'C'." Kym turned back to her siblings.

"We can make flyers to save the platypuses." Nate told his sister. "And ask if we can post them all around school tomorrow."

"Oh _yeah_." Phineas remembered. "Our summer is your winter, so school is in session here."

"You're lucky." Kym said. "Our summer break is only two months, from December to February."

"Our summer vacation is 104 days long."

"Don't remind me."

"When I was in London," Ferb said. "My holiday only lasted mid July to September."

"Oh, and Kym," Candace said to her, changing the subject. "Remember those shows that you introduced me on the plane?"

"_Yeah_?" Kym said. "What about them?"

"Well, you may like an American show called _Kim Undercover_. It has your name in it, only with an 'I'. It's about a 16 year old teen sp…"

"I know." Kym interrupted. "It just started airing here, and yes, yes my siblings and I all like it." Candace smiled.

"Goodie."

"Well, I guess we're going." Lisa said. She looked at the Flynn-Fletcher's. "Ta-ta!" They all bid their farewells and the Aussie family left.

"You don't want to leave too, do you kids?" Linda asked Phineas.

"Well, I do worry about the platypuses." Phineas told her. "But, who knows when we're come here again? We can ask the front desk if we can make flyers back at the hotel.

"Alrighty, then. It's settled then." Phineas looked at his sister.

"Candace, are you going to help us make flyers to help the platypuses?"

"No, I'm going to text Jer…" Linda cleared her throat. Candace sighed in defeat. "Fine." They continued on with the zoo.

The family went to the Down Under Steakhouse for dinner that evening. On the restaurant window, they saw a wanted poster. It was a picture of Liam McCracken, who was heavy-built man with a thick brown mustache, fingerless gloves, and wore a black sleeveless shirt.

"_Hey!_" Phineas said, looking at the poacher. "It's the platypus hunter! His name is Liam McCracken!" He looked for the award money. "And the reward money for capturing him is 300 Australian dollars. I hope they can capture him in time. Let's just eat; I'm starving!" The family went inside the restaurant.

When they ordered their food, Phineas had a thought. What if Liam sees Perry and captures him? He looked at his mom.

_"Mom_," He said to her. "I'm worried about Perry. If that McCracken guy is out and about poaching platypuses, what about Perry? What if he captures him?"

"He's locked away in his kennel." Linda reminded his son.

"But we all know that he is an escape artist. What if he escapes and Liam captures him?"

"How can he escape?" Candace wanted to know. "Like what Mom said, he's locked up in his kennel. Plus we locked the hotel door and the windows are locked, He'd to be a secret agent to escape."

"And we all know that's ridiculous. But still, I worry."

"Well, let's just eat, then we can check up on him." Lawrence said.

"Yeah, okay Dad. I guess I'm overreacting a bit."

But, Phineas was still worried throughout their meal. He tried to eat fast so they can leave sooner, and they can check up on Perry.

The Flynn-Fletchers got back to their hotel room. Right away, the kids ran to the kennel. Phineas frowned he saw that the kennel was platypus-free.

"He's not in his kennel." Phineas said. He and Ferb looked around the hotel room. "_Perry? Perry_; where are you, boy? _Perry_!"

_"My, my_, he _is _an expert escape artist." Linda observed.

"This is really queer." Lawrence put in. "I was certain that it was locked when we left." Phineas frowned. He felt like crying. His family went to comfort him.

Perry opened the hotel room door. When he saw his family in front of him, he quietly shut the door, and went over to them. He chattered. They looked at him. Phineas beamed and embraced him in a hug.

_"PERRY_!" His family beamed too. Perry was confused. Why was Phineas worried about him? Did they hear about the platypus poaching? Phineas sat him down and looked at him. "You got to be careful, Perry. I know you like to escape and wander about, but there's a platypus hunter out there. We wouldn't want poachers like Liam McCracken to capture you." Perry's eyes widened.

_Liam McCracken! Liam McCracken_! Where had he heard that name before?

Then, it clicked. Liam was the obsessed platypus hunter that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had hired to destroy him. Now he's here in Australia and if he saw him, there's no doubt that he would want him dead. Perry gulped in fear. Phineas smiled.

"Don't worry, pal." He assured him. "As long as you're with us, and don't escape, that Liam guy won't get you."

"_Phineas_!" Candace called to him. "It's for you. Nate wants to talk to you."

"Okay." He then was confused. "How did Nate get our phone number?"

"Kym and I exchanged emails and in the email she said Nate wanted to talk to you so I gave her my cell phone number. She gave it to Phineas. Phineas put the phone by his ear. "Give it back to me when you're done." Phineas gave her a thumbs up and Candace went to get her MyPad.

"Yo, Nate, what's up?" He asked on the phone.

"Phineas," Nate said to him on the other end. "Did you see that flyer on Liam McCracken?"

"Yes, yes we did see it when we went to dinner."

"Isn't it awful what he's doing?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You better be sure to keep Perry on a tight leash."

"Don't worry, we will."

As his owner talked to Nate on the phone, Perry strolled to a part of the room where his family wouldn't see him, and called Major Monogram on his wrist watch.

"Agent P, how's Australia?" Monogram asked when he flashed onto the screen. "I just came in. You know, it's about eight in the morning over here." Perry did a face palm. He forgot about the time difference! "Anyhow, how's it going over there?" Perry frowned. Monogram saw this and frowned as well. "What is it; what's wrong? Text it to me." Perry made a little keyboard appear on screen and typed his news. Monogram read it. He looked at Perry, confused.

"Liam Cracken is preaching platypuses?" Perry did a face palm. _Darn_, Auto correct! "What does this mean, Agent P? Is there a cracken named Liam preaching platypuses? Why is that bad news?" Carl came on screen and looked at Perry's text. He looked at the mammal.

"Auto correct issues, Agent P?" He questioned. The platypus nodded.

"I thought so." This confused Monogram even more. He looked at Carl.

_"Huh_? What d'you mean?"

"Oh, there's a function called Autocorrect that tries to correct what you're conveying."

"And that's not what Agent P meant to type?"

"That's correct."

_"Wow_; how ironic. To think that an app…"

"It's not an app."

"Well, it's ironic how it's supposed to help with spelling, but it can make it worse."

"Yes, yes it is." Monogram looked at Perry again.

"Well, what did you mean to type, Agent P?" Perry did type it in again, but turned off autocorrect first. Monogram read it.

_"Ohhh_! Liam McCracken is _poaching_ platypuses! Now, that makes much more sense." He then came to realization. "Liam McCracken is poaching platypuses?" Perry nodded. "Who's Liam McCracken?" Perry typed in his answer.

"What does it say, Sir?" Carl wanted to know.

"It says Liam was the obsessed platypus hunter that Doofenshmirtz hired to hunt me, I mean, him, down."

"Oh, well that's a shame. Well, hopefully it stops in the future. The platypuses over here are fine. No poaching here. While you're there, you just stay away from him. You hear me, Agent P? You're a good agent; it's too risky. We wouldn't want to lose you. Oh, and by the way, Agent S is your sub while you're away, so you don't have to worry about that. Remember, stay away from Liam." Perry saluted. _"Monogram, over and out_!" The wristwatch went off, becoming a regular wristwatch.

For the rest of the night Phineas, Ferb, and Candace made flyers to help try stop platypus poaching (Candace only made one until a text from Jeremy came.)

The next five days, the Flynn-Fletchers kept a short leash on Perry. It was literally because everywhere they went, they brought Perry, and whenever they went where Perry wasn't allowed, they either tied a rope that they got from the front desk, or ask someone that worked wherever they went, if they could watch him. Phineas hated doing this to him, but he felt it was the safest thing.

Perry also hated this because he couldn't see his platypus family. He vowed to see them every day, but couldn't, not when he was tied up all of the time. He could easily escape, but he didn't want to worry his human family. The poor platypus was torn.

On the sixth day, when they went out of the hotel, after Phineas had handed the flyer they had made to the front desk so that it can be posted, Perry saw his platypus family.

_"Perry_!" Meredith called. With quick thinking, Perry untied Phineas' shoes to stall them. Phineas noticed this.

"Oh hang on, my shoes are untied." When he gave the rope to Ferb, Perry untied his shoes, along with his entire family's.

"How queer," Lawrence observed. "How did all of our shoes get untied of a sudden?" While he tied his with the rest of the family, Perry went to his siblings. Meredith was confused by this.

"Why did you do that to all of your family's feet homes?"

"They're shoes." Perry explained. "And I did it to stall them so I can talk to you, but we'll have to be quick."

"Why aren't you hanging out with us?" Abby wanted to know.

"_Yeah_!" Amy added. "I thought since you learned that we're here, and you're not here long, that you want to hang out with us, your platypus family!"

"I do." Perry told them. "It's just that ever since my owners learned about the platypus poaching, they don't want to leave me alone."

"Oh, well, that's too bad."

_ "Hey_!" Andy piped up. "I know! If Perry can't hang with us, we'll hang with him."

"No, that's not necessary. You all just go and do whatever, I'll be fine."

"You're sure, Perry?" Abby asked. Perry nodded.

"Yeah, now go and be careful, especially of someone named Liam McCracken."

"Who's Liam McCracken?"

"A platypus poacher from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania in the U.S. with a fake Australian accent whom I never wish to see again."

"What does he look like?" Meredith asked."

"He has a thick brown mustache, fingerless gloves, spikes on his boots, well, there's a whole bunch of posters with his picture on him out for his arrest. Oh, and he has an unhealthy obsession with naming his boomerangs."

"What are boomerangs?"

"Humans throw them and sometimes they come right back to them. They sometimes can be used for hunting or they can be playful like for sports and stuff. They're curved. But, if you see Liam throwing them, stay _far, far_, away! His boomerangs are bad news"

"Oh. What are boots?"

"They're like shoes, but humans oftentimes wear them in the rain and winter."

"What's a mustache?"

"It's… oh, that's not important. Just don't go near him. He's dangerous." He went back to his family. Phineas picked up his leash. They then went off. "_BE CAREFUL_!" Phineas looked at whom he was shouting at, but to him, it was loud chattering.

"_WE WILL_!" Abby yelled back. Phineas looked at Ferb.

"Do you think Perry know those platypuses?" Ferb shrugged. When the family was ready, they went onwards.

Sydney and Nate were going home after the school bus had dropped them off.

They neared their house, when they saw an airborne boomerang. The kids stopped dead in their tracks.

"_Wait_," Nate said, gesturing his sister to stop. "Did you see that?" Sydney nodded.

"I wonder if that's a hunting boomerang or a playful one."

"Only one way to find out." With that, he ran towards it. Sydney shouted after him.

"_NATE! DON'T CRACK A FRUITY! COME BACK_! THE POLICE CAN HANDLE THIS!"

"IT MAY BE TOO LATE THEN! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"_NATE_! THE POACHER MIGHT BE DANGEROUS; COME BACK AND LET THE ADULTS HANDLE THIS!"

"_I'LL BE CAREFUL_!"

"_NATE_!" She then groaned. "_Brothers_." She ran after him. "_I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"_

Perry's siblings were all drinking from a watering hole when they saw the boomerang.

"That must be a boomerang Perry described." Andy said. "Is that a playful boomerang or a hunting one"

"Don't know_," _Abby said. "But I don't want to stay and find out." She started running. "_Quick_; to the burrow!"

"But I'm not done drinking!" Meredith complained.

"We can come back." Meredith sighed and she and the others ran.

They ran and ran. Meredith could hardly keep up.

"_SLOW DOWN, GUYS!"_ She shouted up at them. "I CAN'T KEEP UP!" Abby looked back at her.

"_SORRY, MER_!" She yelled to her. "CAN'T! THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH HERE!"

"_YEAH_!" Amy added. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT, MER!?" Meredith narrowed her eyes, but just kept on running.

Suddenly, a metal trap sprang on and clamped around the young platypus's ankles. Meredith screamed as she tried to escape the trap, but couldn't. She screamed up at her siblings. _"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, HELP_; MY FOOT'S STUCK!" But they were too far ahead to hear. "_GUYS; GUYS_!" She began to well up tears in her eyes. _"Guys!?"_ A boomerang flew her way. Moments later, she heard an evil cackle and gasped as he looked into the eyes of Liam McCracken. She knew who he was because of all the flyers of him that she and her siblings saw. He caught the boomerang when it came back to him and kissed it.

"Good work there, Nancy." He congratulated the boomerang in his fake Australian accent and put Nancy away in his coat pocket, and took out an even bigger boomerang "Don't worry, dear platypus. I'll stop your suffering." He held up the boomerang, ready to throw. "_Now,_ Natasha!" Poor Meredith was trembling in fear! Liam was about to throw Natasha when…

"_NOOOOO!"_ Nate yelled, lunging on top of the poacher. Liam yelled in shock and threw the kid off of him.

"_Darn, kid_! Now, what did you do that for?" Nate went up to Meredith and set her free from the trap. He grabbed her. "Well, _out with it!"_ Nate looked at him.

"Don't you know that poaching's wrong?"

"Listen kid, I don't care. Now, go on to your mum."

"_No!_ You're going to kill this platypus!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now, get out of the way; I don't want to shoot you."

"_No!"_ He defended Meredith. "I won't let you!" Liam sighed, figuring out what to do. Police sirens blared in the distance.

With quick thinking, Liam grabbed Nate.

"_Get up, kid_!"

"_Hey_!"

Liam went into the back of his truck and threw him in the trunk.

"Get in there, kid!" Nate went to get out when Liam shut the door.

"_HEY; HEY_!"" He shouted. "Let me out of here!" Liam went inside the front of the truck and the truck drove off. Nate screamed. "_HELP, HELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP_!"

Sydney, who was hiding behind the bushes, gasped as she saw her brother being taken away.

"_Nate_." She said. She stood up. Tears welled up the girl's eyes as she ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nate pounded on the door below the window of the front seat where Liam was driving.

"_LET ME GO; LET ME GO!"_ The Aussie boy shouted. He pounded so much that he irritated Liam.

"_Shut up, kid_!" Nate heard Liam shout. "Can't you see I'm driving?! Do you want us killed?"

Nate gave up, sat in a ball, and cried. Meredith, feeling sorry for the boy, strolled over to him. Nate noticed this.

"What'll I do, platypus?" He asked the animal. "I'm so terrified. What if I'll never see my Mum, Dad, or Sydney ever again?" He cried in his lap again. Meredith felt the same feeling that this human kid was feeling. She had lost both of her parents; will she lose her brothers and sisters too? It just didn't seem fair. She crawled into Nate's lap, and tears strolled down her face as she thought about her siblings. She was sometimes confused by how some humans, like this kid, can be nice, and some, such as Liam, can be bad.

The truck stopped and the door opened. Nate looked out at Liam.

"Give me your backpack, kid." He said.

_"Why?"_ Nate wanted to know. Then he looked serious. "_No!_ I will _never_ give anything to you!" He then blew him a raspberry.

_"Just give it here, kid_!" Liam lifted Nate by his backpack, making him drop Meredith. "_No, no, no_!" Liam slipped it off him and went to the ocean. Nate and Meredith watched as he threw it in. He went back towards his side of the truck. "There! Now if the police are following us, they might think you fell in the ocean and drowned." He went in his side and drove on.

"My homework was in there." Nate breathed. He then sat back down and resumed crying. Meredith, once again, crawled and laid in his lap.

"Why are you crying, kid?" Liam demanded to know as he opened the door when they were at their destination. Nate looked up at him, wiping away a tear.

"What do you think?" He said to him. "You kidnapped me. I may never see my Mum, Dad, and my sister ever again." Liam then frowned.

"I know how you feel."

"No, you don't! If you know how I felt, you wouldn't have kidnapped me."

"No, actually I do know how you feel. I was separated from my Mum when I was very little. I never saw her again."

"That's a sad story, but why did you kidnap me? Kidnapping is wrong; don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I do, and I don't care. I will destroy every platypus I come in contact with."

_"Why_?"

"Because if it wasn't for one, I wouldn't have been separated from my Mum."

"And because of just that one, you have to detest all of them?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You have definitely cracked a fruity. If all you wanted was a platypus, why kidnap me then? I'm just a kid."

"Because if I didn't, you would've blabbed me to the police; I couldn't take that risk." He then grabbed him and dragged him out of the truck. "Now, come here!"

Nate let him pull him out, and tried to run, but Liam didn't let him.

"No, no, no!" He said. He dragged him in as Nate struggled to get free.

When they entered the building, Nate gave up. Liam led him to a room with a large cage. He opened the cage door with a key, threw Nate in, and closed and locked it. Nate looked at him.

"The police will find out about this!" He told him. "You will be arrested."

"How? I threw the backpack into the ocean. Plus, you were the only witness, weren't you?"

"Actually, Syd…" He was about to say why, but caught himself in time. Liam chuckled.

"I thought so. You should be thanking me kid; I'm going to give you until morning with your platypus friend, then I'm going to kill the beast." Nate gasped as Liam laughed, and exited the room.

The next morning, the Flynn-Fletchers saw the news of the kidnapping and possible death on TV.

"This is _terrible_!" Phineas observed. "Poor Sydney and her family."

"What a nightmare!" Linda agreed. "Nate's parents must be heartbroken." She looked at her kids. "I know your father and I were, when you three were kidnapped."

"I just can't imagine that people can be so cruel. I mean, we're just innocent kids."

"I can't imagine it, either. But, that's just life. Some people are just evil like that."

When the family went out for the day, Perry saw his siblings, but where was Meredith? He untied all of his family's shoes, and went to his brother and sisters.

"Why did all of our shoes become untied again?" Candace wanted to know.

"Don't know, honey." Linda replied. "Let's just tie them back up before we all fall to the ground." They bent down, and started tying their shoelaces.

_"Andy, Abby, Amy_!" Perry said to them. "Where's Meredith?"

"We don't know." Abby answered. "We thought you might know."

"Sorry; I don't."

"_Uh-no_! This is so bad!"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"We were each having a drink from the watering hole when we saw a boomerang."

"We didn't know if this boomerang was a good boomerang or a bad one," Andy put in. "So Abby told us to run for the burrow, and we did."

"Meredith shouted to slow down and that she couldn't keep up," Amy chipped in. "I shouted to her that we couldn't because it was a life or death situation, and that was the last we saw of her."

"I wonder if this connects to Nate's kidnapping." Perry wondered out loud. "Did Liam kidnap him, as well as Meredith? But, why would he kidnap a kid, when all he wanted was Meredith? Because he got in the way? I wonder." Perry's siblings were confused.

_"Huh_?" They all wanted to know.

"Perry, what are you talking about?" Abby questioned. "Who's Nate?"

"Oh, Nate is one of the friends my owners met here. The news said that he was kidnapped on TV." His family was confused again.

"Something on the magical moving picture box that informs the viewers information on what's going on."

"_Ohhhhh_!" They all said at once in realization.

"Poor Meredith." Abby said. "She must be so scared."

"Nate must be too." Perry added.

The Flynn-Fletcher's exited the Sydney Opera House. They had just seen a show. Phineas went to get Perry from the man they had put in charge of the platypus. They were about to go, when they heard a sympatric "awe" from a woman admiring the animal.

"_Hey, cute platypus."_ She greeted Perry. She looked at Phineas. "Is this your platypus, little boy?" Phineas nodded.

"So is." He replied. "So, did you like the show?" The woman nodded.

"I _loved_ it!"

"It's amazing that the Queen of Australia is also the Queen of England."

"She's also the queen of Canada and many others."

"I know. It's just so cool that she reigns over so many countries."

"I agree. But, she does an amazing job for someone almost 90.".

"Yes, yes she does."

"Can I pet your platypus?"

"Yes, yes you can. Perry just loves being petted, don't you boy?" Perry chattered and the woman bent down to pet him. Phineas' family came up to them.

"Are you ready to go, son?" Lawrence asked.

"Just a sec, Dad." Phineas told him. The woman stopped and got up. She looked at Phineas again.

"You got a good pet there."

"Oh, thank you. Perry's a friendly platypus." He then frowned. "It's too bad they're being poached." The woman nodded.

"I heard that news too. It's just awful, isn't it? Those poor creatures. And that poor boy who got kidnapped."

"We know that boy."

"Oh, _goodness me_! I'm so sorry. I hope that boy and his family get reunited soon. " Phineas nodded.

"Me too. I hope that Liam McCracken guy gets arrested for a long time for this." The woman was puzzled.

_"Excuse me_? Did you say _Liam McCracken_?"

` _"Yeah, yeah_ I did."

"That's what I thought you said."

"He's the guy who's poaching platypuses and kidnapped Nate." The woman thought about this, until Phineas spoke up. "Well, bye, or hooroo!"

"_Bye!"_ The woman waved to him as Phineas left. "I hope your friend returns soon!" She then thought about what he just said.

"Kym just texted me," Candace said. "She and the rest of the family invited us for a candlelight vigil at the Sydney Zoo at the platypus exhibit at sundown."

"_Wow_!" Phineas said. "For Nate? _Already?_ It's only been last night since Liam took him."

"Oh, no." Candace told her little brother. "The vigil is for the missing platypuses at the zoo, and for illegal hunting." Phineas turned to his mother.

"Are we going to go, Mom?"

"I think we better support them in their time of need." Linda replied. "And to also raise awareness for illegal hunting. and the missing platypuses." Phineas smiled. Linda turned to Candace. "Candace, text that we'll see them tonight, and ask if we can bring Perry." Candace did just that. Her phone dinged a moment later. She looked at her mom.

"We can if he behaves." She said.

"Don't worry," Phineas assured them. "He will." Linda was surprised.

"She replied already?"

"That's the power of technology, Mom." Linda just shrugged.

"I guess it is."

At sundown, the Flynn-Fletchers arrived at the platypus exhibit at the zoo. Sydney and her family were there, along with many other people, all holding lit candles. As soon as they got their lit candles, Phineas and Ferb went to Sydney and her family. Their parents and sister followed.

"_Sydney_," Phineas said. "We heard the news." He looked at her parents too. "We're so sorry."

"Thank you for coming." Lisa said. "We really need all the support we can get." She then began to sob. Her husband gave her a Kleenex to blow her nose. "Sorry."

"Well, thanks for inviting us." Linda said.

"_Kym,"_ Candace told her. "We went to the museum today, and one exhibit reminded me of you guys. It was on the Aboriginal people. And it had the Stolen Generations, where they took chil…"

"_Candace_!" Linda scolded her daughter. "Inappropriate time right now." Candace realized she was right.

"Oh, sorry. I hope you get Nate back." Sydney looked at Perry and her eyes widened.

"You brought Perry?" She asked.

"Yeah, ever since we heard about the poaching, we brought him everywhere. We don't want him out of our sight."

"I suppose that makes sense." She went to bend down and petted the platypus with her free hand.

Lisa then began to sob. Her husband gave her a Kleenex to blow her nose.

"Sorry." She apologized

"You don't have to apologize." Linda said to her. "This is a difficult time for you."

"_Mom_." Sydney told her. "Nate's alive. I can feel it. We'll get him back."

"I wish I can be as positive as you, dear." Her mother told her. "It's just that you don't knew in these situations."

"I think Sydney's right." Phineas said. "We'll find him. You just have to have faith." Lisa smiled at him. Phineas smiled back.

He then saw the woman from earlier arrive and got herself a lit candle. He went over to her.

"_Hey!"_ Phineas said. "You're here for the candlelight vigil too!" The woman nodded in agreement.

"I guess I am." Sydney and the rest went over to them with their candles.

"_Phineas_," Sydney started. "You know this woman?" Phineas nodded.

"She was with us at the Sydney Opera House." He answered. The woman then shook hands with them al and introduced herself as Miriyan McCracken.

"Not related to the wanted poacher and kidnapper, I hope." Lawrence said as he shook her hand. Miriyan frowned.

"I think," She began. "that he's my son." Phineas was about to comment, when a man spoke into the mike. They all looked at him."

"I appreciate you all coming here tonight." He began.

"That must be the mayor." Phineas said. "Right? Miriyan nodded.

"That's Clover Moon." She replied. "He's been mayor for Sydney for a long time."

"As you know," Clover continued. "This vigil is to raise awareness of illegal platypus poaching that stated weeks ago in Australia and the disappearance of the platypuses right here in this zoo. Also I'd like to say sorry to the Mack family who just had their young son, Nathaniel, taken from them. This vigil is for them too. May Nate be found soon safe and sound." He then noticed Perry and smiled. He looked at Phineas.

"Is that your platypus, little boy?" Phineas nodded.

"This is Perry." He said to him.

"Ah, can you bring him here?" Phineas nodded again.

"Sure." The boy and platypus went by the mayor. The mayor then looked back at the audience. "Now, you like Perry, don't you?" Phineas nodded.

"With all my heart. My whole family does, and everyone he meets likes him. Perry is the best pet a boy could ask for." Everyone awed as Phineas picked up his pet and hugged him. The mayor looked out at the audience.

"It'll be a shame if platypuses like Perry here, gets wiped off from the face of the Earth." "Now, let's us all hold our candles and pray." The audience all held their candles in the moonlight.

After the candlelight vigil, and after they met the Mack's rellies (relatives), the Flynn-Fletchers said their goodbyes, and left the zoo. They took a cab ride home.

The next morning, Perry woke up when a boomerang hit him on the head. The platypus had slept outside on the balcony. He strolled over to look at it. A kid must've thrown it up and it must have accidently landed here. He took it in his mouth and looked to see if he could find the owner. He didn't see anyone looking for a boomerang. He turned around when the sliding door slid opened.

"Are you ready to go out, Perry?" Phineas asked his pet. He then saw the boomerang in his mouth. "Hey, what do you have there, boy?" Perry went over to him, and the boy took the boomerang and examined it. "_Hmmm_, a boomerang. I wonder where this came from." The boy went over to the edge and shouted down.

"_Hey_! Whoever lost a boomerang, I got it up here! Hello?" He shrugged and gave up. "Oh well, I'll take it to lost and found at the front desk." He looked at Perry. _"Come on, Perry_." The platypus followed him off the balcony and inside their hotel room.

"What have you got there, Phineas?" Linda asked about the boomerang.

"A boomerang." Phineas answered. "Perry had it in his mouth. I think someone threw it up on our balcony by accident."

"We better wash it first before we take it to lost and found." Linda said.

"The owner doesn't want it to have platypus slobber all over it." Lawrence added. Candace looked disgusted.

"_Ewwwww_!" The teen squealed. "That will not be good."

Phineas gave the boomerang to the lady at the front desk. Today, the family was going to an arboretum. They took a cab to get there.

As Perry waited for his family to get back, he saw someone from the corner of his eye. _Is that_….?" Perry went closer, as far as the rope allowed, to have a better look. His eyes widened, not believing it. It was Liam McCracken! The platypus saw the many platypus skins under a blanket in his truck. The sight of them made him almost throw up. Those poor platypuses!

Perry then had a thought. Is Meredith still alive? Is Nate with her? He just didn't know!

Perry thought about this. If they were both there, he could rescue them. If even one of them were there, he could still rescue him or her. But, if nether of them were there; he'd be wasting his time and might put himself in unnecessary danger. He saw Liam going towards his truck.

With quick thinking he bit the rope that held him there, and once free, ran to the poacher. He didn't want to do this, but he had to know, and if they were there, he had to save them.

"_Perry!"_ Abby shouted. Perry looked at her and his other brother and sister. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can rescue Meredith." He explained. The siblings saw Liam going into the driver's seat and gasped. She and the others look back at Perry.

"This is going to be really dangerous, Perry. You be careful now."

"I will." Perry promised.

"And bring Meredith back." Amy added.

"I will."

"You _go,_ bro!" Andy chipped in. Perry hopped onto the back of the truck, along with a bilby.

"_G'day."_ The bilby greeted the platypus with his thick Australian accent.

"_G'day_." Perry greeted back.

"You better get off. The guy of the truck is a poacher. He's really dangerous."

"Oh, I can handle him; I _have _to. He has my sister and a little boy."

"I'll save them, mate. You just leave it to me."

"_No, no, I_ can handle him!" The bilby was about to argue back when they heard a beeping sound.

"Hold that thought." The bilby said. "I'll be right back." He went to the other side of the truck.

Perry checked to see if his watch was the one beeping; it wasn't. But if it wasn't his watch beeping, then what was the beeping?

The platypus then heard a voice talking nearby. He went to check and gasped when he saw the bilby was wearing a wristwatch and typing on it.

"_Oh_," He heard another voice. "Okay. Well, if you already know, carry on then, Agent Bilby, and put a stop to it!" _Agent Bilby_? The bilby was an undercover spy like he was! The bilby noticed this as his watch turned off. The bilby smiled innocently.

"You didn't see all that, did you mate?"

"You're an agent!" Perry asked.

"Uh, no I'm not. An agent? Don't crack a fruity, mate. I mean, what's that?"

"It's okay. I'm an agent too." The bilby looked at him like he did crack a fruity.

"You're an agent?"

"Yeah. Over at Major Monogram's division in the U.S. I'm Perry by the way." The bilby smiled.

"I'm Babak. I know your boss. I trained with him before I came out here in the outback. He and my boss are good mates. It's funny, I thought you'd be an Aussie."

"Oh, I am. I'm an Australian-American. I took my citizenship test. I just lost my accent because I was in the U.S. longer."

"It's good to be back?" Perry nodded. Babak changed the subject. "So, you have this mission?" Perry nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll let you do this, but I'll stay just in case you need backup." Perry smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They were there within half an hour, Perry got off from the truck, Babak did too. The two animals were both careful not to get caught, and went to the building.

"I'll hide behind the back of the building." Babak explained to Perry." "You'll just text me if you need help."

"But, I don't have your number."

"Oh, that'll be a problem then, won't it? Here, I'll program it into your call list." He went to Perry and Perry let him use his watch.

"Okay." He said a few moments later. "You have my number now." Perry smiled.

"Thanks."

"Again, no problem. Now, do me a favor and get this brute!"

"I will." The bilby went to the back of the building, and the platypus went inside as Liam opened the door. He looked from room to room, hoping to find either Nate or Meredith, or both.

"_Well, well, well_," He heard Liam speak. "Ready to say goodbye to the platypus?" Perry's eyes widened and he raced to the where the voice was coming from.

"_Nooooo_!" Perry's heat beat faster as he heard Nate's scream. "You can't kill it." Perry ran to where he saw Liam and sheer horror came to his eyes as he saw Liam yanking Meredith away from Nate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Perry?_" Nate questioned as Perry ran in and bit Liam's foot.

_"OW_!" Liam shouted, dropping Meredith. "_What the blazes_?!" He saw that Perry had bitten him and tried to shake him off. "_GET OFF ME YOU STINKIN' PLATYPUS!_" He succeeded and threw him off. Perry fell to the floor. Liam laughed as he went towards the fallen platypus who got up and shook himself off. He looked at Liam.

_"Well, well, well_," He began. "Look kid! Instead of watching one platypus be destroyed, you get to watch two now!"

"That's not lucky for me." Nate said.

"Oh yeah," Liam said. "It's lucky for me." Well, tell you what, I'll kill this one first."

"_No_!" Nate shouted. "You leave that platypus alone!"

"Sorry kid, but I have to." He took out two of his boomerangs. "_Nancy, Sharpay;_ make your daddy proud, and _get that platypus_!" He tossed the boomerangs at him. Perry dodged them, but the platypus poacher just kept on throwing. Nate and Meredith cheered him on.

Perry was getting tired and Liam tricked Perry by stopping. As soon as the platypus was catching his breath, he threw a boomerang and _SMACK_! It hit Perry and the semi aquatic mammal fell to the floor. Nate and Meredith gasped and urged him to get up. Liam stomped towards Perry and lifted his spiked boot.

"_Now platypus, prepare to die!"_ He was about to kill Perry when he yelled in pain again. Babak has run in and bit him on the foot again. He tried shaking the bilby off.

_"Get off you_!" He kicked the bilby off of him. Liam went after him.

_"RUN_!" Perry yelled at him. "_GET THE POLICE_; DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

"Are you sure?" The bilby asked as Liam chased him.

"Yeah; I'll think of a way. Just get the police over here!"

"I hope you're right, mate." He ran out of the room. Liam was about to go after him when he remembered Nate and the platypuses. He shrugged as he turned to them.

_"Oh well."_ He said. "That bilby's not my target anyway." He stomped towards Perry. He then saw Perry's wristwatch on the platypus' wrist. "_Eh_? What the blazes is this?" He picked up Perry and examined it. Perry tried to get it back, but couldn't. The platypus was glad that he didn't have his fedora with him. Liam would've had that by now too." A _wristwatch_? What in blue blazes do you need this for?" The watch then turned on and Dr. Doofensmhirtz appeared on screen.

_"Hey, Perry the Platypus_!" He greeted. "I wanted to know how you're doin…" He realized Liam and gasped. "It's _you!_ _Liam McCracken_!" Liam gave him a wicked grin.

"Nice to see you again. Did you say this platypus was Perry the Platypus, as in the secret agent you hired me to destroy back in Danville?" Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry, then back at Liam.

"No, that's Steven!" He then beamed as he looked at Perry again. _"Steven_! It's so good to see you again." Perry rolled his eyes. "So, you made it all the way from Danville to Australia? _Wow;_ that's impressive! Here's Major Monogram, although I don't know why he wants to talk to you, Steven." Monogram then appeared on screen.

_"Agent P,_ we're just about to go to bed over here. How are yo…." He saw Liam and his eyes widened. "_Great googly moogly_! Is that Liam McCracken; the one pre…poaching platypuses?" Liam waved to him.

"Yes, yes I am." He said. "It's so nice that I get to meet your boss, platy…or should I say Agent P. It's nice; he wants to say goodbye to you one last time."

_"Goodbye_? What are you talking about Liam?" He gasped as he realized what he meant. "Liam, you _monster_! Stay right there Agent P; _I'll_ save you!" Perry's watch then went blank.

"You'll be gone by the time he gets here." He threw Perry back onto the floor. Perry was about to get up, when Liam forced him down with his boot. "Not so fast, you. That doofus nemesis of yours didn't accept to help me destroy platypuses in Danville because he said 'I don't help people who were going to make a trophy out of me and my nemesis', can you believe that? Anyways, prepare to _die, platypus_!" He laughed evilly and lifted his other foot.

An alarm then sounded. This excited Liam.

_ "Ooh_!" He squealed. "I have a platypus trapped in my traps." He picked up Perry and threw him in the cage; he also threw in Nate and Meredith. He locked the cage and looked at Perry. "You got lucky, platypus. But, mark my words, when I come back, you will die." He looked at Meredith. "You will be next after him." He was about to leave, when he remembered something. He looked at Perry and snatched his watch off from his wrist. "I'll take this. Don't want you to escape with or call backup or whatever." And with that, he left.

Meredith jumped down from Nate, and hugged her brother.

_"PERRY_!" Perry hugged her back. She sniffed back tears. "I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again."

_"There, there_." Perry consoled her. "I'm here; it's all right." Nate went up to the two.

"You're a secret agent, Perry?" He wanted to know.

Perry was about to shake his head when he realized that it was too late. He knew too much. So, he nodded. Nate beamed brighter. "_No way! Whoa, cool_! Wait until I tell my family and your own…" Perry shook his head. Nate was confused. "You don't want me to tell?" Perry nodded.

"Well, okay. If you don't want me to tell, I won't. Your secret's safe with me. I promise." He then pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. Perry gave him a smile and then a thumbs up.

"How are we going to get out of here, Perry?" Meredith wanted to know.

"Well, hopefully, Babak will get back with the police before Liam comes back."

"The bilby?" Perry nodded.

"Yep. He came here with me. Now, if I had my pin and lockpick here, I could get us out that way. But since I don't, we have to think of something else." Meredith frowned. Perry noticed this. "Don't worry; we'll get out. We might need to wait until the police comes to get us out, though."

Liam then came back.

"I'm back platypuses and boy." Liam announced when he entered the room. Police sirens then sounded from a distance.

"_Curses_!" Liam cursed. He looked at Perry. "How did you call the police without your watch? Never mind; we have to leave!" He opened the cage and grabbed Nate, Meredith, and Perry.

"_Hey_!" Nate cried. "Where are you taking us? The police are here!"

"I can still escape them." He answered. He threw the platypuses and the human boy in the back of his truck.

"_IN HERE_!" Nate yelled so the police could hear. "WE'RE IN HERE!" Liam sneered at him.

"_Quiet_, kid!" He pushed him in. He then went in his side and, after closing the door, drove off.

_"PULL OVER_!" An officer shouted in his megaphone in his car going after him. "We know it's you!" More police cars were after him too. Babak was on his tail as well.

"In your dreams!" Liam said to himself, speeding up. So did the police cars. Guns fired at the tires of the truck.

"Why are they firing at us, Perry?" Meredith wanted to know.

"They're not." Perry assured her. "They're just trying to stop the truck so they can save us." Two of Liam's tires popped.

_"No, no, no_!" Liam cried from inside. "I can't get flats now!" Liam's truck stopped. The police cars all surrounded him.

"You're surrounded Liam McCracken!" The same officer said in his megaphone, getting out of his car. ""And two of your tires are flat. There's no use escaping!"

Liam got out of his truck. He held his hands up.

_"Okay, okay_," He said. "you want me? But, I'm sure once you hear my backstory of why I must destroy all platypuses, you'll understand."

"I don't think we'll ever understand." The officer said. "Now, give us the kid." Liam opened the back of the truck, got the two platypuses and boy. He then gave the police a wicked smile.

_"Okay_." He told them. "But, first, you got to catch me." He tried to run, but didn't get far, for Babak tackled him to the ground.

_"Stupid bilby_." He said and slapped the bilby off of him. Babak flew and hit the ground hard. Nate, Perry, and Meredith gasped. Another car drove up, and out stepped Miriyan.

"_Liam McCracken_!" His mom scolded. Liam looked at her, shocked to see her after all of these years. Tears welled up in the poacher's eyes.

"_Mummy_?" He asked. He was then tasered by an officer. He collapsed.

"Are you taking me back to my parents and sister?" Nate asked the officer who was driving him. Nate had Meredith and Perry with him.

"I'm taking you back to the station for some questioning first." The officer answered. "We'll then contact your parents so you can go home." Nate then looked around. He never had been in a police car before. He then looked at the scenery.

"I hope that bilby's okay." He said to himself. Perry and Meredith did too.

"I called your parents." The officer told Nate, who was sitting on a chair at the police station. "They'll be here soon to pick you up." He then offered Nate a sucker. "_Sucker_?" Nate took it.

"Thanks." He then unwrapped it and started licking it. The officer then left for his office.

_"NATE_!" Lisa shouted as soon as she saw her son when she, her husband, and Sydney arrived. They all run to him. Nate got up and did the same.

_"MUM, DAD, SYDNEY_!" The young Aussie boy embraced his mom in a hug. Lisa was crying.

"Oh, I'm happy you're safe." Lisa said. Nate was crying too.

"I was so worried that I will never see you guys again."

"We were worried too, son." Brian added, wiping at his eye.

"I was too." Sydney put in. "But, I knew you were alive." After their hug was over, Nate hugged her dad, then his sister. Perry and Meredith smiled at the sight. Meredith then frowned.

"_Perry?"_ She asked him. "Will we find Andy, Amy, and Abby?"

"We'll find them." Perry told her. "You just to have faith." Meredith sighed.

"I really hope you're right. I miss them so much that it hurts." Perry looked out the window and smiled as he saw Babak and his other siblings! Babak was limping.

"Meredith_, look_!" Meredith looked at the window and smiled. The platypuses ran outside. Nate, Sydney and their parents did too.

_"ABBY, AMY, ANDY_!" Meredith hugged all of them.

"We were so worried about you, Mer." Abby said.

"I was too." Meredith said as well. Perry looked at the injured bilby.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," the bilby answered. "I'll be fine. I faced far worse than this."

"Well, okay." He then smiled. "Thanks for getting the police." Babak smiled back.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you are all together again and that human kid is back with his family safe and sound." Babak then remembered something. "_Oh_, here's your watch, Perry." Babak offered him the wristwatch. Perry grabbed it and put it on his wrist. "Agent Dainan the dingo found it in a patch of grass."

"Thank him for me."

"I will."

_"Well_," Brian began. "We better go home."

"We better call Phineas' family and tell him that Perry is with us." Nate said. "I imagine they're worried about him."

"I imagine they are too." Lisa agreed. "Kym's going to text them to tell them that we'll drop Perry off at the hotel." She looked at her daughter. "Won't you, dear?" Kym, who was already texting on her phone, gave a thumbs up to her mother.

"I'm already on it, Mum." She told her.

"I wish I could keep this platypus." Nate said about Meredith.

"It is a wild animal." Lisa told her son. "It's better off in the wild, don't you think?" Nate sighed.

"Yeah. But, still I wish."

"I wish too." Sydney added.

"We'll get a pet one of these days." Brian told them. Both kids sighed.

_"Okay_." They agreed sadly. Sydney then looked at Nate.

"We found your backpack, bro. It's back at our house. Mum dried it off so it's no longer wet." Nate smiled.

"That's good."

Meredith was thinking long and hard about something. Abby noticed this.

"What're you thinking, Mer?" She wanted to know. Meredith looked at her.

"You will hate this," The youngest platypus began. "But I think I want to stay with Nate and his family." Perry and his siblings were shocked.

_"What_?!" They all asked at once.

"Well, he saved my life. I think I owe him if I stay with him."

"But Mer, are you sure?" Amy questioned. "I mean, you never have been a pet before."

"No, but neither had Perry when he moved with his human family."

"Well, if you're sure about this." Abby said. "It's what you want. We won't stop you." Meredith nodded.

"_Yeah, yeah,_ it is what I want."

_"Well_," Brian began. "We better go home."

After Kym put her phone away, Brian said they should go and leave the platypuses. The kids said goodbye and were about to leave when Meredith chattered. Nate looked at her. Meredith chattered again and went to him.

"I think it wants to stay with us." Sydney told her family.

"Is that true, platypus?" Nate asked the little platypus. "Do you want to stay with us?" Meredith chattered again and leapt into Nate's arms. Nate smiled and patted her, scratching her chin. He turned to his parents.

"Can we keep her?" Nate asked. Lisa and Brian hesitated at first, but both nodded.

"If the platypus wants to." Lisa said. Nate smiled. Lisa was confused as his son petted Meredith. "How do you know the gender?"

"Because she didn't poison me when she was on my lap. Only males are poisonous. I think I'll call her Meredith."

"Why Meredith?" Sydney wanted to know. Nate looked at his twin.

"Because she looks like a Meredith." Sydney looked at her parents.

"Can't argue with that logic." Nate petted Meredith again.

"We're going to keep you, Meredith; isn't that great?" Meredith chattered again and the family went into the car with Perry and their newest family member. The other platypuses and bilby waved them farewell as the car drove off. Amy sniffed back tears.

"Our little Meredith is growing up." She said.

"Yes." Abby agreed. "Yes, she is." They bid farewell to the bilby, and the animals went their separate ways.

"Kym just texted." Candace told her family. "She said that they have Perry, and they'll deliver him at the hotel. We need to tell them the address first through."

Linda told her the address and Candace typed it on her phone.

"They'll be here in half an hour." She announced when she put her phone away.

"I can hardly wait." Phineas said.

Half an hour later, they came with Perry. The Flynn-Fletchers were waiting outside. Nate held Meredith in his arms.

_"PERRY_!" Phineas shouted. He and Ferb went over to hug their pet. "We were so worried about you, pal." Perry just chattered. Phineas noticed Meredith. He smiled.

"New family member, Nate?" He asked. Nate nodded.

"_Yep!_"

"Do you have a name?" Nate nodded.

"Meredith." Phineas smiled.

_"Meredith_? That's a nice name. She looks like one."

"That's why I named her that."

"Oh, well, can't beat that logic I guess. Well, thanks for giving us Perry and congrats with your newest member. You won't regret it."

"Oh, and Phineas," Nate said. "You'll never believe this, but Perry's a..." He noticed Perry shaking his head.

"He's a what?" Phineas wanted to know. Nate looked back at Phineas.

"An amazing pet." Phineas smiled and petted his pet with a smile.

"I know."

"Thanks. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is. It's sad. It's like a great TV show coming to an end. We'll always remember you in our memories."

"Well, you know what they say." Ferb started. "All good things must come to an end."

"That's true." Phineas agreed.

"We'll always remember you too." Sydney said. They all said their goodbyes and they all went their separate ways.

The Flynn-Fletchers watched the news that night. It explained what had happened and that Liam was in custody. Miriyan was visiting his son in jail. Unfortunately, Liam had killed all of the zoo platypuses, so the zoo had to get new ones.

The next day, the Flynn-Fletcher's were going on a Cosnos tour bus of Australia for two weeks. They were originally going to have Perry with all of the other luggage, but because of what happened, were allowed to have him under their feet.

They sat with a couple with kids for the lecture. Phineas looked at the kids and smiled.

"_Hey_; I remember you at the candlelight vigil! You're Nate and Sydney's cousins, Hannah and Conner from New Zealand, right?" The kids nodded.

"We're so happy that our cousin is back." Hannah said, who looked a year older then her brother.

"_Yeah_!" Her brother added. "We usually find the news boring, but when we heard that, we were ecstatic. It was the best news ever!" Phineas nodded and showed Perry to the children.

"This is Perry." He introduced. The kids marveled at Perry.

Although their Australian trip had its ups and downs, Phineas felt like the worst was behind them, and he and his family can now truly enjoy the rest of their trip.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The day after they got back to Danville, Perry went down one of his secret entrances to his lair. He clicked on the monitor and waited…and waited. The platypus was confused. Where were Major Monogram and Carl? He kept looking at his watch occasionally.

Ten minutes went by and still no sign of his boss or his unpaid intern. He tried calling his boss on his watch, but he didn't pick up.

Finally the platypus decided to go to headquarters to see if he could figure this mess out. He hopped off his chair and strapped on his jetpack.

At HQ, he disposed his jetpack, and went into a door.

Inside he saw several of his animal friends holding lit candles. He looked at them all. They all had tears in their eyes and seemed to be in mourning. Perry thought about this. Now, whom were they mourning? Perry then heard someone clear his throat and saw that it was Carl on a stage. He then saw what was next to him and couldn't believe it. It was a picture frame of him in agent form. Did they think he was dead? Why do they think that? Carl sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes and spoke into a microphone.

"We have gathered here for a candlelight vigil for our beloved Agent P. As you know Agent P has gone to Australia with his host family. When the major last contacted him, he was in the clutches of an evil platypus hunter named Liam McCracken who said that he'd kill Agent P. Now we don't know if he succeeded or not. Major Monogram went to Australia himself and told me to hold this candlelight vigil. We must all be brave in this difficult time and can't fear the worst. Now, we were going to have this outside, but it's suppose to be raining tonight." He raised his candle. "_To Agent P!"_ All around Perry, animal agents raised their candles and did their sad animal sounds.

Perry couldn't let his friends think the worst has befallen him. He chattered to get their attention. Carl sniffed sadly.

"I can almost hear his chatter." He said. Perry chattered again. Carl looked at him. "Oh, there you are, Agent P." The animals all looked and ran excitedly towards Perry. Carl did a double take. "_Agent P_!" He ran towards the agent and picked him up in a hug. "_Oh, Agent P_, you're _alive_! We're so glad." He, with all of the other agents, had happy tears in their eyes. Carl put the agent platypus down on the floor. "I'll call the Major and inform him that you're alive and well. Oh, Agent P, he'll be so proud. He forgot his cell phone so he had to call here every so often by using a landline." So, _that's_ why he hasn't been picking up Perry's calls! Carl hugged the mammal again, and went off.

The animals all went to Perry and started asking questions. Perry laughed and started telling them all about Australia.


End file.
